The damphir War, The Awakening
by vampiricfreak
Summary: Cathryn is a 16 year old girl who just finds out she is the key to winning a war against the vampires, she is soon to realize that all the stories she knows about vampires isnt true but far more scarier than she could ever dream them to be.


The Damphir War The Awakening

*  
*Prologue*

Nethanial Marco, a short black haired man runs through these wide halls, he had just recieved a message from his elder who is the oldest and strongest damphir left remaining, his name is Kraven Mars. The damphirs are a strong race, not human and not vampire. They have all the strengths of a vampire but none of thier weakness. Damphir's are still living beings so they do not depend on blood to survive all though vampire blood does make them stronger then they already are, while human blood actually makes them weaker. They also have the ability to sense where there are other vampires. As Nethanial burst through the door Kraven is already there waiting for him, he is pacing back and forth in his cerimonial robe. He looks up and sees Nethanial standing there at the door waiting for acknowledgement to come inside the chamber of his a little annoyed, Kraven waves for him to come inside and points to the chairs at his table for him to take a seat. "Nethanial how many times do i have to tell you that now that you are my right hand man that you dont have to wait for acknowledge meant to come inside my room no more." Kraven annoyingly said. "My appologies master. But you said in your message that we have urgent matters to discuss."  
"That we do, it seems that our enemies have found my daughter before she has fully turned. I am needing your assistance to follow her around and make sure that no harm comes to her till she fully comes to grasp of her power, withen a year she will finally come to grasp of what she is and can finally join me here to fight off the vampires that are rising all around the world."  
"I thought you didnt want your daughter to be involved in this war, thats why you hid her away in Montana."  
"That i did Nethanial, but it seems that she has started developing a speacle gift, and she may be even more powerful than me as she is a second generation damphir."  
"Then master why send me, surely there is someone more adequate to send then myself."  
"Besides myself you are the strongest and wisest. I would not trust my daughter's life within anyone elses hands besides yours. I trust that you will protect her with your own life if need to be."  
"I am honored, I will do just that. I will be sure that there is no harm to come of her."  
"There is another thing that you must be aware of, I have comfirmed that there is a vampire familiar that is attending the school, he had been sent to monitor her progress, and now that she is awakening im afraid the attack will now be immenent."  
"Why are they bent on capturing your daughter."  
"She has a special gift that may end thier control, she is the one that may lead us through the hell fires of the war that has been foreseen by the ancestors."  
"Is the war that close on hand, i mean what are we to do now, our numbers are few they out number us by 1 - 100."  
"There isnt much time to waste on that topic, the time will come soon but right now my daughter needs you there. Here take this it will tell you everything you need to know." Kraven said handing him a manilla folder.  
"I will leave immediatly master, good luck till we see each other again."

*  
Name: Cathryn Waters Age: 16 School: Clairmont High School Address: 1826 Newgrounds rd, Clairmont, Montana Mission: Survalence is the only action needed to be taken, until it is comfirmed who the familiar is or if there is any vampire attack immenent on her life. You must send notice of everything that goes on withen and around her.

The rest were just photos of her and her friends along with her adoptive parents.

*  
****1*

Cathryn Was walking down the isle, dressed in a long glimmering white dress, with hair just as white as her dress, pinned up to keep it out of her unusual eyes, her left eye a dark blue, the other a dark 's arm was interlocked with a man that she had never seen before but yet he looked strangly familiar somehow, and yet he was giving her up to the man of her dreams. As Cathryn gazed down the walk way she could see the man that she knew she would be happy with for the rest of her life, he was the one that rescued her from all the troubles that she was constanly surrounded by. With these thoughts flowing threw her mind she then realizes that she had started crying, just by the mere thought that this is a new start, a new life, and a new love. As she slowly walks closer to the man at the end her legs begin to grow weak, its beginning to get harder walk. "So this is what wet feet feels like" Cathryn thought to herself letting loose a small chuckle. Only a few more feet till I get to the end and I can gaze upon my prince charmings face once again. She turns to the man beside her so he can give his final farewells.

But as he opened his mouth all she heard was, "Cathryn for crying out loud, wake your ass up, your going to be late." It was her mother yelling from down the stairs, as Cathryn sits up in bed she realizes that she was once again dreaming, it was the same dream that she has had since her 16 birthday. Most nights the same thing, and each time they were getting more and more vivid. Cathryn could'nt believe that she was having the dream for 6 months now and she still has not seen the grooms face from her dream. All she knows is that he has this wierd control over her, everytime she thinks of him standing there it calms her every nerve, like a mental exctasy. She leans over to her nightstand to grab a pen and her journal that she writes down all her dreams in, even though she has already written the same dream down numerous times she still writes it down out of habit. She started doing this when she was 13 when she realized that some of her dreams had some kind of similarities to things that happened to her later that when Cathryn looked at the clock on her night stand it read 6:45. "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO BE LATE", Cathryn yells. The bus is going to be here in 10 minuites, to take her away for her first day as a sopmore in highschool.

Cathryn Starts frantically gathering her things and brushing her hair at the same time. As Cathryn finnishes and gets dressed she grabs her bag and startes running down the stairs and right out the front door right as the bus pulls up to her house. "Thank god I still have that old luck which never fails me" Cathryn thought to herself. As she climbs on the bus Cathryn notices her best friend Rebecca sitting torwards the back of the bus waving franticaly at her, Rebecca now is a speacle case in some ways. She is 2 grades higher then but despite thier differences they somehow remained the best of friends ever since she started school and she showed her around. Some how Rebecca receives straight A's in every class she takes. As Cathryn made her way to sit beside Rebecca she passes many new and familiar faces all being loud and abnoxious as she remembered from the previous year. Cathryn sits next to Rebecca, this is the the first time they had seen each other all summer since Rebecca went to visit her Aunt and Uncle in Italy. ****

"Rebecca I demand you to start talking right now, I mean how was it over there, what kind of things did you do there. Tell me now and don't miss a single detail".;  
"Well for starters I would like to say that it would have been much better there with you there, when there is no one you know but an aunt and uncle who is almost always at work, its just not much as fun. I mean it was exciting being in a new place but at the same time it was a bit scary being there pretty much alone." she said. "But did'nt you meet anyone new that lived there, to show you around I mean?"  
"Not really, you should know by now that I'm not brave enough to just walk up to strangers."  
"That's the typical Rebecca I know, afraid to think outside the box and talk to new people." I said under my breath.  
"What was that?" Rebecca asked with sincerity.  
"I said the next time you go to Italy I will be sure to go with you then." It was the least I could say to avoid and argument about her beliefs.  
"So what did you do this summer "miss im-perfect""  
That was her nick name for me since I never really have known my real parents, I was told years ago that my mother died giving birth to me, and my dad well no one really knew who my dad was. So I basically have been living this imperfect life with my adoptive parents. Don't get me wrong they are wonderful to me, they have treated me so well.  
"Well I had worked at my dads liittle convenence store, and that basically sums up my summer right there." feeling ashamed by how pathetic my summer actually was.  
"Cathryn I am so disapointed in you, you should feel ashamed in yourself right now." Rebecca said jokingly,  
"Hey I'm perfectly content with my naturaly boring life."  
"Are you sure about that, you dont want know guy to come and sweep you off your feet and take you away from this dead end town."  
Rachel was the only one that knew about the dreams that I have been having, she keeps getting lost in my stories of the dreams like a child being read a bed time story.  
"You should know that that is almost every girls dream here at school, I mean who does'nt want a guy that would take them away and start a new life with them."  
"Well Cathryn for starters, all these years I have known you, you have'nt had a single boyfriend, even though the guys are basically lining up to go out with you. You seem to be waiting for that one speacle guy regardless if he shows up or not."  
"Well I'm sorry all those guys are not my type, they all seem to real for me."  
"What do you mean by "real", of course they are real, for heavens sake they are human." trying to hold back the laughter, but failing miseralbly.  
"Thats not what i mean by real, they all seem to want me for a different reason, like they have no control over if the want me for me."

The argument went on like this for the rest of the bus ride to the school, as the bus stopped they somehow had migrated to the conversation about the classes they were going to be attending this school year. Rebecca doing more bragging than anything about the advance classes that she had picked. Now as they shuffled off the bus they made their way to the old tree in front of the courtyard that they have sat at since they started attending the school. For some reason Cathryn felt comforted by the tree, not particularly this tree but anything nature like. The grass, flowers, trees. Basically anything that grew from the ground seemed to clear her mind. Thier conversation continued for a bit longer. Cathryn noticed Jabcob Stram, Rebecca boyfriend sneak up behind her, he leans down and grabs hold her waist as he pulls her backwards to kiss her. Its amazing really on how perfect they seemed to be togerther, I mean the seemed identical in everyway, they always took the same advance classes together.

But for some reason I get this strange feeling that me and him don't mix. There's something about him I don't like but can't explain it. Ever had one of them friends that dated someone that you just did not like whether it was their attitude or personality. Well it wasn't either one of those things in my case. It was something else. Something I could not explain. We just didn't get along together. Me and him just put up the act for Rebeccas sake. We didn't want to have her pick and choose who she wanted to be around. "morning baby" Rebecca called out behind her. "so what's the topic for this lovly morning under our old tree" Jacob called sarcastically, not even giving me a second look. "nothing much just arguing to cathetb on why she should go out and date someone this year. She is still waitong on "that Guy". My net is she will not find hom and she will grow old and miserable living alone." "is that true cathryn. I mean are you going to go another year without a guy but yet have half the guys in school chasing after you through the halls. " Jacob said trying not to laugh. I start getting up to walk away. After 5 min I'm already annoyed of Jacob.  
"I'm just not ready to have a guy in my life yet. I know there is a time that I will want to settle down but its not going to be this year. Well I'm going to go find my locker and get to class. " cathryn said walking away briskly. Cathryn gets to the west wing of the school bioldong and searches for locker number 512a. "great. My locker is on the other side of the building. " she thinks to herself as she glances at a locker that says 131. As she walks down the hall she feels like she is being watched. She turns around and there is Boone. She is the only one in the hallway right now besides the teachers. "just feelong a bit paranoid I guess " she thinks to herself as she stands in front of her locker. Now after fighting with the lock on her locker ad funsly winning the battle after a good five min she empties out her bag into her locker keeping the bare essentials, papper, pens, and her new book she got over the summer. The book was about vampire mythology around the world. For some reason Cathryn has always been facinated with anyhing that seems far fetched, fairy's, were wolves, aleans, but most of all, her facination revolves around vampires. There is something about them that have always kept her imagining what the world would be like if they truly existed. But this certain book she had contained stories of vampires from all around the world. She's read this book many times already but yet she can never put the book down. It seems its t 


End file.
